


As I want you to be

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Choice is yours, don't be late [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Consensual Underage Sex, Declarations Of Love, Engagement, Established Relationship, Family Secrets, Happy Ending, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Bruce is a little tense, Damian sent him a very vague message to tell him not to come to the mansion to sleep, but he didn't tell him where he would spend the night. After having a dilemma about whether or not to trust his teenage son, he goes to Dick for advice only to find that Damian spent the night there, but not exactly sleeping.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: Choice is yours, don't be late [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819909
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	As I want you to be

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Como quiero que seas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139593) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy). 



> Please also read the previous one. "As you were"   
> It's an interesting story  
> Thank you for finishing this series. I hope to continue contributing to this beautiful fandom.  
> My twitter account:  
> https://twitter.com/cassidyakira

Bruce looked at his wristwatch, it was past 3:00 a.m. Damian had simply sent him a message. "I won't make it home." without more information. "I won't make it home." he wasn't asking for permission. It was a warning, "I won't make it home." If turning 10 was uncontrollable for Talia at 17, BatDad could no longer take her under his wing. By the time he turned 20, planet Earth would be too small for him. Batman runs his hands through his hair in desperation, it was the first time in many years he wished he'd accepted Talia's proposal to raise Damian together. No doubt it would have been easier if they supported each other.

"I won't make it home." He was supposed to be with Jon, but when he called, Lois said he'd left. He turned off his belt tracker, he wasn't with the titans. He would never go to Jason. It would be a feat that would even lead to Red Hood's whereabouts. Tim checked security cameras, but it was like he just vanished. He called Dick, but he said they hadn't seen each other in over two weeks, so Richard wouldn't lie to him. Batman the best detective in the world, the title was too big for him, maybe age was getting to him.

Maybe he just didn't know his son at all. When Damian would escape, he would run into Dick's arms, Richard would call him, tell him the little boy was there and as soon as he calmed down, he would send him home. It was true, a few hours later Robin would return, much calmer even on rare occasions he had even apologized for the inconvenience. But now he didn't know where he was, no indication. Not a single clue to begin investigating.

Damian didn't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend. Bruce knew who his acquaintances were, he wasn't with any of them. He wouldn't mobilize the Justice League because his son was spending his first night away. What was he hiding from you? Why didn't he trust him?

“Father, I'm seeing someone, I'm spending the night at their house tonight.” Bruce would have supported him, would have been proud that Damian could have that which he never had. That he had learned to love. Whether or not another hero was happy if Robin was happy. But he only left a vague message. "I won't make it home.”

If he had been kidnapped... no, that would be the last possibility he would contemplate. Maybe he was doing something he wasn't proud of; would he have gone back to acting class with Carrie? He didn't have any money moving in his accounts, not the ones Bruce was paying or the ones Talia was subsidizing. Since he was thinking about Talia, should I call her? But what would I tell her? Damian's spending his first night away from home. Then what?

Clearly the minor could take care of himself, he was a highly trained assassin in all martial arts, known and unknown. Why was he so worried? Perhaps the brevity of the message. "I won't make it home." or perhaps because his location was unknown. "I won't make it home; I'll stay with Dick." He would have felt more at ease if that had been the message. "I won't make it home, I'm with the titans." was also an option.

But he had chosen to simply disappear. With that brief message as an excuse for his father not to look for him. He had no one to talk to about something like that. Clark had told him to relax, said that Damian was capable of looking after himself, that he was at that age. That he shouldn't worry because the next morning he would show up and everything would be normal again, Clark clearly meant well, but he had never been through anything like this, Jon was a good kid. It even made Bruce feel a little bad that his son was taking Superman's son out at night to beat up criminals.

Damian wasn't bad, he just did what he wanted. Like at that moment, "I won't make it home." he left the chair he was sitting in front of the computer. Diana had no children and his socialite friends would not understand the seriousness of her issues. His son was no ordinary teenager. Tim had told him in the same way that tomorrow everything would be like it was before, that he should go to sleep. He didn't want to bother Dick by calling him in the morning, maybe tomorrow before Damian came back, he would go to Blüdheaven to talk to his first son. He had this ability to understand people, he knew what to say at the worst times.

He ended up deciding to take all that advice and go to sleep, he would prove to Damian that he trusted him and he would make no effort to find him that night. However, if he wasn't back home before noon, he would move heaven, sea, and land to find him. He took off his suit, took a short shower, and finally went to bed.

**…**

“Explain to me. Why we're toasting with orange juice and not wine?” The young man sounds a little upset.

“You have to be 21 to drink alcohol.”

“Do you know how absurd that sounds coming from you?” Robin's making fun.

“That's all I had, you came on the spur of the moment our anniversary is next week.” the watchman complains “Your father called me and I told him you weren't here because I didn't know.”

“I warned him I'd be out for the night.” Damian drinks from the cup and settles down on the couch.

“He sounded so worried; didn't you tell him where you'd be?”

“Did you want me to tell him I'd sleep with you? You've got some nerve.”

“No, but you could have made something up. Saying for example that you would be with the Titans and telling your colleagues to confirm that you were there.”

“That would only make the lie bigger and I'd have to explain it to more people, too upsetting. As long as I come back tomorrow morning everything should be fine.”

“I had something planned for when I got back.” Says Dick.

“I figured, but that meant waiting another month. I'd rather go ahead than delay, besides, since you've been working with the league, we haven't seen much of each other.”

“Honey, you come here three times a week. It's not a small thing to me.”

“I'd like it to be every day.”

“I'm too old for that,” Nightwing replies funny. “Have a little compassion on me.”

Richard hugs him, Damian leaves his glass on the table and wraps it around his partner's neck. He brings their faces close to each other's noses, Dick caresses their backs and kisses the young man's cheek, then their lips slowly. Robin brushes the dark strands on her fingers pampering her beloved. The kiss tastes like orange, a strange sense of tranquility surrounds them, the youngster should not return home until the next day. So, they can go unhurriedly.

“Do you want to continue this in the room?” Young Wayne insists.

“Can't you think of anything else? I feel used.” Answer with feigned annoyance the Major.

“I'm too young to sit on the couch and just cuddle with you.”

“Isn't this supposed to be our romantic night?”

“No, we'll have our romantic night when you get back from the Watchtower, take this as a farewell for the month we'll be away.” Damian runs his hand over the police emblem, tracing his name in black letters {R. Grayson.} Dick sighs, holding the boy by the back of his knees and lifting him into his arms, Robin hates being carried princess style.

“I think I understand the logic of this situation. -Do you want to make up for the month we won't see each other in one night?” He walks down the hall into the hallway, with the boy in his arms, through the door and onto the bed. He closes the curtains on the balcony to avoid the gossiping eyes of the world and joins his beloved in his bed, Damian receives him with his open arms.

The minor rubs his palms against the fabric of the long-sleeved uniform, outlining the muscles underneath the garment. Squeeze the pectorals, pull the black-tie out. He continues to feel his arms, rubbing his skin against the material. Damian is lying on the bed and Richard looks at him curiously from the middle of his legs.

“I had noticed you were looking at me a lot when I was putting on my uniform, but this is a little, you know,” Richard observes how Damian isn't looking at his face, he continues to explore his lover's body above his clothes, as if for the first time.

“The same way you looked at me when I was wearing my high school uniform.” Accuses the younger man, once he's satisfied with the touch, of dragging his hands around his partner's neck. Opening the buttons with his skillful fingers. “I like this one, but definitely the dark blue one is my favorite. The one with the short sleeves.”

“Good to know. I think I'll use it tomorrow.” Say Richard, Damian finishes up with the buttons and continues with the cuffs, taking off his shirt. He looks at his partner's skin, without a scar or blemish, as if he had never been hurt. He puts his hand on his shoulder where the mark of an acid burn should be.

“And to think they said it was a lousy idea to throw you down the pit.” The minor continues to press on the places where the scars should be. “You even look younger.”

“I'm young, these are my best years, which I'll talk about when I'm a senile old man.” Dick coined the young man's face in his palm to look at him. “I still like your new school uniform, it's not as nice as your high school one, but it suits you.”

“I'll bring him next time.” Promise the minor, Dick takes the edge of the red sweatshirt. Damian raises his arms finishing the garment, under this one he wears a simple black shirt. Damian hurries up and takes out the next piece of clothing. He takes the older in his arms and pulls him up to lie down on the bed. Robin continues to feel his back, wrapping his legs around the officer. He's only a few inches shorter than Richard.

“Honey” He calls him. Damian ignores him, continues to explore the renewed skin. “Sweetheart, honey, Damian!”

“What?” Squeals the angry young man. “I'm memorizing how it feels, I won't be able to touch you for the next month... we haven't been that far apart since Ric's stupidity ended.”

“I'm asking you not to remind me, please.” Richard sounds embarrassed. “I'll miss you too, I promise I'll find a way to call you.”

“You'd better.” Robin brings his lips close to his partner's neck, kissing him, slowly sucking. Closing his teeth tightly against the skin.

“Damian!” The older scolds. “We talked about the marks if you want to do it at least try not to show them.”

“Who will see you in space? The cosmic garbage? You'll have to wear armor all the time.” Speak against the skin, sucking on another purple mark.

“I still have to go to work tomorrow.” The youngest sobs in annoyance, moving a little away from his beloved, and takes the edge of his pants to open them.

“Don't be a crybaby, a couple of bites won't kill you. Besides, it'll keep the climbers away.”

“Damian!”

“What?”

“Language.”

“I know, I know. I'm sorry.” Dick comes out of his pants leaving them somewhere on the floor, they are soon joined by the young man's. He pushes the youngster back onto the pillows, joins his hips over the underwear. Damian's arms go to his shoulders, he wraps one around his neck, stroking the hair with his other hand. “Also, the scar on your head is gone.”

“Yes, I noticed it yesterday morning.” Nightwing says, slowly girding himself over his young lover, kissing him, closing him arms around him waist to keep them close. His limbs rub hard under the cloth. Damian wraps him between his fleshy thighs, crossing his ankles on the back of his former master. He brushes Richard's dark hair between his fingers. Delighting in the touch, Dick smells as coffee and lotion. Although he doesn't often drink it, the smell of the station has permeated his hair.

The officer's fingertips trace the edge of the underwear, sneaking his hands under them, touching the soft cheeks. His lover stops kissing him, attacking his neck again, this time Dick doesn't stop him. He spreads his legs, allowing the major to lower his underpants. Damian looks at him from the bed, his face flushed, his eyes looking blue that night, glowing with desire, dark. His toasted skin glows under the artificial lights in the room. They have seen each other, in all possible positions and angles, there is no longer place for shame among them.

Damian takes his lover's arms, keeping his legs open invites him to sink into his body, to return to where he belongs. Richard takes him, getting rid of the last garment he has left, returns to be embraced by the warm thighs, keeping them tight, melting in the heat of their bodies. Robin shakes, a little excited, a little cold. Even though it's the middle of summer, he still needs more of Dick, more of his burning love.

Grayson knows, he feels that way, too. He digs under his pillows for the bottle of lube, kisses the underage, passionate, rude. Their teeth collide, their tongues fight an endless battle over who should dominate, a battle that no one wins. Damian sighs when Dick touches his chest, sucking a mark on it. Rubbing his lips on his toned abdomen, he leaves another purple stain on his belly. He circles his lover's limb, caressing it, sinks his teeth into the youthful skin of her thighs. Evidence of their previous encounter remains only slightly visible above the dermis.

The younger one gasps, bringing his hands to his hair, encouraging him, in a mute plea for him not to stop. The sound of the suction breaking bristles the skin of the youngest, Grayson moves to chew on the other leg, rising to the apex of these. Damian blinks expectantly, the mouth of his beloved walks along the edges of his hip, pressing the bones of his hip, separating his lips to eat the other hero. Robin arches beautifully as he is pushed into the moist cavity.

He groans as he is pierced by the lubricated finger of the man whom he should call brother, and he turns over and spreads his legs, giving the older man more room to move. Richard sucks on it, bringing it to the bottom of his throat, tattering so that his mouth vibrates. Damian squeezes around the limb that separates him, a second finger joins without much difficulty, going in and out of him.

Opening it up, preparing it for the grand finale. Dick knows the right place to make the little one shake, press his fingertips on that sensitive spot. Damian shakes in his mouth, a third finger joins in soaking the boy's hole. Robin doesn't object, sobs loudly, letting her voice out without restraint.

“Richard, Richard.” He calls to his beloved with his voice becoming high-pitched. Dick leaves the interior of the teen, ascends, taking the face moistened by tears and saliva, looking into his eyes.

“I'm here my dear.” He announces, leaving a short kiss between the thin eyebrows that remain furrowed, he pushes himself slowly, pressing his hard cock against the entrance of the young hero. Damian lifts his hip, as a sign that he is ready, that he doesn't want to wait any longer. Dick enters unhurriedly, slowly until he bottoms out. The youngster shudders, coining it into its most intimate place, enveloping it in its searing heat.

Richard swings, leaving almost completely to recover the place that belongs to him, holds his lover by the waist, the youngest exhales heavy when his beloved moves again. That youthful body takes on such an extraordinary form, as if they were made for each other and in some evil way it is true. Damian gasps with his lovely open lips, his voice rising as the pounding against his body becomes stronger.

The saltwater drops come down wetting his beautiful face. His hand pulls at the sheets as his legs attract more of his partner. Richard groans too, feeling consumed by the burning flames of desire. Their bodies make a majestic sound as they collide, coming together as one. Dick pulls Damian with him, leaving him sitting on his lap, they melt together in a hug.

The teen cries, whining against Nightwing's ear, taking advantage of the intensity of the moment, bites and sucks his beloved, leaving deep marks that will take long days to fade away. Richard squeezes the young man's waist with his arms, his breasts so close together that they can feel each other's violent heartbeats. Damian sways, pushing in sync with his partner, letting the older man push his way into the depths of his being.

Allowing you to explore hidden places that no one has ever reached, nor will ever reach. He can feel how the major beats inside, he is reaching the edge too. The deep penetrations become shallower, faster, harder. Making the slightest flutter, the vast pleasure floods in when Richard pulls his hair, forcing him to bend over, to lift his face, his lips collide kissing with impetus.

In a frenzy of fervent love, they embrace, melting together. Damian screams on his partner's lips, spilling over his belly, trembling as he nails the hero to his back, holding on in the midst of his delirious orgasm. Richard stops deep inside the boy, kissing him as if his life depended on it, being madly oppressed by the burning walls. Filling Robin with sperm, pouring his joy into the depths of his beloved.

Both shivers, trembling in the aftermath of the devastating climax, breathing is an arduous task as they are kept severely compressed. Neither gives way, even if they are burning from the previous activity, if their skin is sticky from sweat and their lungs burn from lack of air, they continue to hold on, melting together. Molding their vertex to coin the edges of the other.

“Damian,” Richard calls him still trying to catch his breath.

“We still have a lot of time,” Damian explains, dropping his back to the bed, luring Nightwing to his bed. “You must make up for the month you'll be away.”

Dick chuckles briefly, kissing his beloved tenderly.

“I think you're trying to kill me.” The older one turns around, leaving his beloved on him.”-Mmm-hmm. Give your best effort and I'll see you.”

It says taking Robin's hips.

**…**

Damian lets out a long sob, throws a little tantrum, and rolls over in bed. The alarm says it's 7:00 and he has to get up. Richard complains behind him, squeezing his grip on the young man and hears him cursing. Robin turns, looking straight at his partner, squeezes his nose to force the Nightwing to open his eyes.

“I'm awake, get up, it's getting late.” Order the young heir.

“Is this the first alarm?”

“Yes.”

“Give me another half hour, I'm dead.” Damian squints his eyes, bows down to kiss his beloved and gets out of bed. He takes a quick shower, digs into Richard's closet, grabs one of the shirts, pulls out the major's uniform, and leaves it on the dressing table near the bathroom so he can see it when he wakes up in a hurry because he's late.

Pick up the clothes that were scattered on the floor to take them to the washing machine. As usual, the refrigerator is almost empty. He returns to the room to find that Dick is still lying down.

“I'll order breakfast. What do you want?” No answer from the older. “Grayson, Richard.”

Damian, look at the clock. It's only a few minutes to 8.

“Dick it's getting late, get your lazy ass out of bed now.” Once again, just hear the sound of Nightwing's breathing, grab his partner's arm and pull him out of bed. Dick stands up in a daze, Damian presses his palms against the naked back of his old mentor pushing him into the bathroom. “Take a shower, I'll order some food and hurry up it's getting late.”

The youngest one orders, a real full meal from a restaurant that is not exactly far from the apartment, once he hears the shower running, he returns to the kitchen to wash the dirty dishes and dispose of the food leftovers from the previous night.

Bruce drives to Blüdheaven, Alfred prepared enough food to feed an army, Dick should have coffee at least. He stops in front of the building where his son lives, he was Bruce Wayne the guard recognized him at once, so he let him pass without asking any questions. He presses the button on the 23rd floor in the elevator and goes up carrying the bags with the breakfast.

It's after 8:00, so he'd have time to talk to him before he went to work. He was still a rookie detective, but he had definitely done a great job in that city. Once the elevator opens, he walks down the hall looking for number 236. He leaves the bag on the floor and rings the bell.

“I'll take money from your wallet,” Scream out Damian from the living room. “The delivery man's already here.”

“Yeah, honey, it's okay.” The other hero answers from the room. Damian is in his underwear, barefoot, with his hair disheveled, covering his upper body with a shirt that belongs to his partner. He takes Dick's wallet and without thinking opens the door.

Meeting his father across the threshold, the man looks back at him in pure amazement. The eyes of his father run up and down. Batman the best detective in the world, Damian feels the emptiness in his stomach, a knot forms in his throat, his mind works at lightning speed. An excuse, he needs an excuse at that moment. Something that can fool him, he can't; he's half-dressed, after spending the night there, walking around that house as if it were his own.

“Damian, we talked about the bites.” Richard sounds a little upset, that's not a good time. “If you're going to do it, at least make sure they're not too visible, it's the middle of summer, I can't wear a scarf or turtleneck.”

The older one shut up abruptly when he enters the room, Damian looks at him with wide eyes, Bruce has an expression that could be described as perplexing. He is clearly amazed, but by the way, his eyebrows meet he is also having a mental dilemma.

“It's not what it looks like.” It certainly is what it looks like. Dick tries to excuse himself, he's still shirtless and the bite marks are on his shoulders, another pair on his neck. Thank heaven Damian is a little more dressed and his father can't see the bruises he hides under his clothes. But still, on his thighs, some purple marks can be seen. He tries uselessly to put on the dark blue shirt that constitutes his police uniform, but his father has already seen it. “We can explain it.”

“You guys?” trying to articulate Bruce, but it's too much to process so quickly. If Damian was going to spend the night with Dick, why didn't he tell him? Obviously because he didn't want his father to know, if he'd gone to all that trouble to disappear what he was hiding must have been pretty big. What was it? The nature of their relationship with Nightwing. “Since when? Since when have they been doing this?”

They look at each other undecidedly, about 6 years. To be precise 6 years next week. Damian has lost his voice, they had never thought that would happen, they had trusted each other. Having gone so long without being discovered, they dropped their guard.

“A couple of months.” Dick's lying. He can't tell his father he's been sleeping with Damian since he was 11.

“Months? You've been sleeping with _my_ _underage son_ for a couple of months?” Bruce is angry. Good thing he didn't say years. Batman walks into the house and Damian locks the door behind his father and stands there, just staring in awe at what's going on.

“Bruce, Damian is 17. He's been legally able to consent since last year.” He's trying to defend himself.

“You're telling me you waited until _my son_ was barely legal to get into bed with him?” No, I didn't even wait and that was the worst thing, it was bad from where he was standing. Even if he had waited until Damian was 16, Bruce was right, the teen was barely legal.

“No, I don't wait. I mean, things just happened, it's not like I was waiting to attack him,” Dick stutters when Bruce stands in front of him. His father tries to grab him by the shirt, but Damian's hand holds him.

“Leave it.” Order the young man, Bruce looks at him with disgust.

“You don't have a say here.” Batman's sentence.

“I have it and I'm going to weigh in, I'm consenting to this. If I didn't tell you before, that's why this would happen.” Says Damian upset.

“Explain to me then how it just so happens that one day my son is a boy and your brother and then he becomes your lover.” Batman releases his arm from Damian's grip trying to calm down, takes a seat on one of the couches. They look at each other again.

“I.” try to talk Damian.

“No, you shut up, I want to hear it from him.” Says Wayne, pointing to Dick. “Now both of you sit down.”

Dick obeys him, taking a seat on the three-seater couch, next to him sits his young lover. Damian pulls on his shirt trying to cover his legs. Neither of them is ready for that conversation, but they must still have it. Makeup something on the fly so he doesn't look so abusive. So, he doesn't look like a deviant, and Bruce sent him to Arkham.

“It was around March of this year.” He's lying to Batman's face; he's never lied to his teacher like that. “Damian came here with the excuse that he needed help to lead the Titans, but when he arrived, he told me in his own way that he had, well, that his feelings for me weren't just about brotherhood.”

“And you accepted it? Without further ado, Damian runs into your arms with illegal intentions and you don't refuse at all.” Bruce sounds incredulous.

“Of course, I refused, I told him. I told him we couldn't, but you know him, you know that when he wants something he won't stop until he gets it, plus I reciprocated his feelings. I never thought of consummating anything with him, I never hinted at anything or tried to take advantage of him.” Dick sounds hurt. “You have to believe me when I tell you my intentions with him are good.”

“Well, it doesn't look like it, you spent the night with my son and you want me to believe that nothing happened between you.” Bruce is almost screaming. “I come in here in the morning, worried, hoping to get some advice from you about teenagers and I find Damian like this, don't try to cover up because I've already seen the marks. And you expect me to believe they're fight injuries or something?”

“I'm not denying that we did it.”

“And you have the nerve to tell me to my face?”

“Isn't that what you wanted? The truth.” Dick raises his voice, fighting Bruce is a lost cause, but he'll still try. “Our relationship was platonic until recently. I won't lie to you that this was the first time, but I don't jump on the bandwagon of when he confessed. Bruce **, I love him** , and I know **he loves me too**. Believe me, I really don't want to hurt him at all, if I want anything for him it's to be okay. That he can trust me and tell me what's wrong with him. Please believe me. I just want to help him, like I have since we met, my intentions are not bad.”

Richard drops his hands on his tired legs.

“You expect me to believe that lie? That this is something recent, that it started recently.” Bruce laughs, and it's even scarier to hear him laugh than sound angry, Damian gets as close as he can to his partner, this one almost instinctively puts his arm on Robin's chest in a protective gesture. “Damian has been running into your arms since he was 12 years old whenever we fought, no, a little earlier, since we started with Batman.INC and you still lived in Gotham. At that time, we would argue about anything, Damian would leave with you and come back hours later more relaxed, I always thought you talked to him and advised him.”

“Bruce doesn't.” Dick tries to interrupt him. Batman gets up and hits the glass table, smashing it to pieces.

“Damian was 11, I left you with my son, with a child, and you did this to him. Are you crazy? I should send you to Arkham. You were getting into bed with my son, all these years, right under my nose. You betrayed, not both, my trust.” He points to Damian. “I don't think you knew this was wrong, even if Dick had forced you to, you could have told me, you could have stopped him yourself. Don't you see what's wrong with this Damian? You were a kid; you shouldn't have done that kind of thing.”

“Bruce didn't hurt him, you never have to believe me, I didn't do it with malice. I did.”

“Shut up, I've never felt so betrayed and helpless, and to think that I let him go with you, on other occasions I even encouraged him to look for you.” The man takes his hands to his hair pulling it out in desperation. “I thought you were doing Damian a lot of good, that you were helping him become more human, and you, you were doing that. Now I understand why he always came back more calmly, he was tired. What kind of things did you do to him? What kind of perversions did you expose my son to so that he would come back being so docile?”

“That doesn't change the fact that Dick has helped me.” This is finally Damian.

“You're right.” His father answers. “But if it changes how he helps you.” The older man takes a long sigh and falls to the couch. “There's nothing I can do. I can't forbid you to see Dick because you'll find away. You are old enough now to consent to this, you can still see each other, you will do so even without my permission.”

“Are you serious, father?” Ask the unbelieving question.

“You can come here anytime you want, but let me know.” Bruce sounds disappointed, that doesn't feel like a win at all. “Stay professional as long as we work as a team, you can keep coming to the mansion like you did Dick I'm not exiling you or anything, but you've lost all my confidence and you can't get it back. If you have lied to me about something like this, I can't trust you anymore.”

“You're always keeping things from us.” Dick's folder with annoyance. “Your secrets have secrets, don't play the victim just because we didn't tell you we were dating, it wasn't that important. Not like the kind of information you keep, and if we didn't do it was because we knew this would happen, now Jason, Tim, Barbara, and the whole damn world will know. I'll have to tell The Titans and Damian will have to tell the Teen Titans. You don't get the worst of it, we do. At this rate next year, the whole multiverse will know.”

“Aren't you proud to be partnered with a guy 8 years younger?” Says Bruce in anger.

“I'm proud, that Dick Grayson, a junior researcher in Blüdheaven, is dating high school student Damian Wayne. Nightwing and Robin are just allies, but now that you know that it's only a matter of time before everyone does, then my enemies will go after Robin more than they already have.”

“And mine will go after Nightwing, they might even kill him.” Damian, drop his head on his partner's chest. “Telling you or anyone else would make us vulnerable, even if our enemies don't know our identities, our allies do, you're the first to have a contingency plan if any of them go crazy. How do you not understand this? You've already changed the way you treat us, father. How do you think others will react?”

“Bruce, I love Damian, and that's why I didn't want him to go through this, you know the others. Jason will make fun, and I'd rather he makes fun than be upset. Tim and Babs will be angry, Tim will have a lot of questions, it will be uncomfortable, things won't go back to normal. They won't treat us like we used to, nothing will be the same even if you try to fool yourself into saying you're not exiling me from the family, that's what will end up happening.”

“If Grayson goes, I'm going, too.” Drop Damian like a bomb. “If you don't leave me nicely, I'll ask my mom to come to get me.”

“Am I being threatened?” Batman stands up, passing over the rubble of the table.

“No, we're asking you, if you're going to tell the others, to please ask them to be discreet,” Robin speaks too calmly. His father walks back to the door to open it, takes the pit he left in the driveway earlier. Putting it on the two-seater chair. He turns around and stops before leaving the house.

“I'll wait for you in the cave before 2100 to leave for the Watchtower. Damian, you can stay here until Dick takes you home.” He says to close the door behind him. Dick gets up to check the bag, Alfred's homemade waffles.

“Are you hungry?” Ask his partner, Damian denies it. “Yeah, I'm not either, I'll take them to the kids in the office.”

“Despite the fact that he said we could still be together.” This is the younger Wayne. “It doesn't feel right, not in the least.”

“I feel that way too, perhaps we expected him to rebuke us in a more terrible way, or to accept it in wonder.” Dick goes back to the couch, puts his arms around Damian, and kisses his forehead. “Not this horrible halfway point.”

“So, everything's okay? He said I could come with you, the only condition is to tell him where I am, that means we can go out now, I won't have to come in the morning for a few hours and then run away.” Damian hugs him back, looking for a comfortable place over Dick.

“It looks like, as soon as I get back from space we'll go out on a date, have lunch. At that vegan restaurant where we always order home service, you can try all the dishes and not just the pre-established menus for delivery.” Dick kisses his cheek. “We'll go to the movies and shopping. We'll visit the new aquarium so we can see the penguins.”

“In all the bad things there still seems to be good things.” Damian strokes his beloved's hair, tracing with his fingers the marks he left on his neck. “It seems that everything went well, even if it was not what we had imagined.”

The sound of the doorbell again makes them aim for the door.

“That must be our food. I'll get it, baby. You don't have to get up.” Grayson speaks to move to the door, this time a young delivery man with a green backpack looks at him from the other side, hands over the bag and takes his money. This one joins the other bag on the furniture. “If you don't want to eat it now, do it later.”

Richard leans over to kiss him on the lips, Damian hugs him, attracting him more, presses him to fall on him. He hugs the Dick with arms and legs caressing him over his clothes.

“I have to go to work,” try to talk, but the young man catches his lips again. “Honey, I'm going to be late.”

“You're just pushing your vacation forward by a day.” Try opening the shirt that's recently been closed.

“No, I can. Wait a bit, I'll be back by noon.” Damian releases his grip to free the Major.

“Good.” Finally, accept.

“You can stay here while I'm gone, only if you want to.” Dick puts a key in the young man's hand, walks back to the room. Robin still lies on the couch, looking at the piece of metal on his fingers. “Sweetheart, have you seen my tie?”

“On the TV table or in the second drawer of the bedside table.” Robin answers.

**…**

Damian stops at the bottom of the stairs, Dick in his Nightwing suit is by the Batmobile, Batman still doesn't come down to the cave, Damian looks at the top of the stairs, no sign of his father. He watches Richard put a small suitcase in the car, looks back to the stairs. He bites his lips and plays his fingers nervously.

“Grayson,” calls his beloved, this one looks at him with curiosity. Damian walks towards him, striding as long as his legs will allow. He presses his palms to his partner's chest; with his bare hands he feels the texture of the suit. He lifts his face, bringing his mouths closer together. His hands caress the fabric, rising to Nightwing's shoulders, he surrounds him with his arms, kissing him, slowly, deeply. Dick embraces him too, placing his extremities on the young man's waist.

Damian hangs a little, holding on to his brother, traces with his fingers the dark threads that are his hair, presses with his full, muscular back, the suit of his former teacher leaves nothing to the imagination. His hand continues to go down, down his arms, across his chest, caressing the cheek of the elder. Touching him delicately, there is no rudeness in his movements.

The older one squeezes his grip bringing them closer together, Damian dresses the clothes he took from his closet, fits him perfectly, rubs his hands gently on the teen's back, reaching under the sweatshirt to touch the naked skin, his arm closes over the waist, keeping him steady there. Above the garment, Dick strolls unhurriedly up the back, closing his hand on the back of the teenager's neck, bends over the teen's back, Damian's leg lifts up to stabilize. In a kiss as theatrical as that in the movies of yesteryear.

“I thought they said they had to stay professional.” Batman clears his throat. How come you didn't hear him coming? They split up a little embarrassed. Damian stands up straight and moves barely far enough away from his partner. “Looks like they already said goodbye, so we're leaving. Damian, Tim's going to come on patrol with you, you might see Jason here, too.”

“Understood.” Bruce waits for Damian to throw a tantrum, but he doesn't. He takes Dick's hand to give him something Batman can't see and moves to get to the stairs. “See you in a month, have a good trip.”

The young man says goodbye, and walks up the stairs. Dick was definitely doing Damian a lot of good; Bruce clenches his jaw a little bit angrily, gets into the car and they stay in uncomfortable silence until they arrive on Metropolis.

**…**

Twelve long days since Dick was out, he hadn't had to meet Tim or Jason, he patrolled a bit with Cassie in the last few days. Damian had given Dick a piece of paper with a Skype address, he could access it from any computer and it wouldn't get recorded in Batman's files. He went downstairs to resurface batarangs and smoke balls since the Reds and Batgirl were taking care of Gotham, he had to take care of Blüdheaven. Sitting in front of the computer is Red Robin, behind him, Red Hood, and sitting at a table in the back Batgirl.

The three of them look at him again, Drake looks at him, a little curious and a little upset, Gordon turns his face away from him as soon as he realizes who he is, Jason wears the hood, but he can assure you that he is smiling.

“Look at nothing else we have here, I thought you'd be in Dick's apartment crying because you miss him.” Jason sounds like fun.

“I remember asking my father to tell you, be discreet.” Damian moves into the closet.

“Oops, I didn't hear it from your dad, _the gossip guy_ Tim told me. But if that's what you want, fine, I'll joke as little as possible.” Jason takes off his hood, Tim had heard Bruce tell Alfred, who told Jason who in turn told Barbara. Now Red Robin was looking down on him, with contempt, but also with pity. How dare he?

“What the hell are you looking at?” Damian pisses off Tim, the teenager looks back at the computer.

“Were you guy doing that when I lived with you?” Drake wasn't worried about Damian at all, he was upset that he hadn't discovered the deception earlier.

“What do you care?” the teen starts filling his belt.

“Of course, I care, how could I have let something like this go by. I lived with you for almost half a year and you were sleeping together in the next room.” Red Robin gets up, walks around the chair until he's close to Damian. “I just never thought Dick could do something like that.”

“Don't talk about Dick as if he were the bad guy, I was fully aware of what he was doing.” Damian, he stops, leaves his belt on the table and goes halfway round, now he's the same height as Tim, he hasn't had a real fight for years. Drake puts his clenched fists to his waist.

“You have no idea how I feel? We were betrayed, not just me and Bruce, the whole family. It was years, Damian, years. They were coming and going in front of us, nobody noticed the signs.” Tim sounds angry, for not finding out. He found out the identities of Batman and Robin. How could he let something like that go? Barbara's laughing.

“I tried for years to get back together with Dick and he just kept giving me the runaround. I did it because I was with you.” Gordon claims him. Damian bites his tongue; they're reacting as they had hoped.

“You're just jealous.” The young man is already on the defensive.

“Stop it.” Jason takes Tim's shoulder by pulling on it a little bit. “The kid's having a hard time. Stop being a jerk, both of you.”

“How can you say that? Are you not upset?” Say, Tim, Barbara comes down from the table, getting closer.

“No, and frankly you shouldn't be either. We know Dick is a good guy and Damian will always be a special case in everything.” Jason, explain. He sounds much more understanding than his other brothers. “Whatever they do is none of our behoove. If their relationship doesn't affect our work, we have no right to speak out.

“Jason, I lived with them, ate with them.” Red Robin takes off the major's hand and moves forward until he's as close to Damian as possible. “He hit you?”

“Huh?” Damian doesn't understand the question.

“Your father didn't ask them, but I did. How did this start? I mean, at what point did you decide you wanted to sleep with a man 8 years older than you? Did he ever hit you? How did Dick start take advantage of you? Did he hurt you? Did he force you to do something?”

Damian's eye is trembling with rage, that wasn't a hint anymore, he was accusing Dick. How much did Tim despise him to think he was abused?

“Richard wasn't taking advantage of me!”

“You were 10 years old, that was abuse no matter how you look at it.” Tim points his index finger at it

“I was 11 and fully aware of what I wanted. So, stop treating me like an idiot, I knew what I was doing, nobody took advantage of me.” Damian points it out again. “If anyone was forced to, it was Dick at first.”

“What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean, forced?”

“My father asked you to question me, they want to know the truth. Well, Dick wasn't my first time or my first kiss, I wasn't pure and innocent like you and my father think. When I first came here, I was in contact with a college girl for a while.” Damian turns to Barbara and then points to her. “She can corroborate that.”

“He's telling the truth, with Oracle tracking him to a college dormitory on occasion.” She answers with the eyes of the other three men on her.

“I've been dating this girl because she promised to teach me everything I needed. At first, she just kissed me and answered all my questions, but eventually, some things happened and we had sex. Are you happy now?”

“Wait.” Tim interrupts him. “You're telling me that when you were 10 you were getting into bed with a woman in her 20s?”

“She was 17, I saw her for a while,” Damian explains, Jason laughs a little. “No one answered my questions, my father was dead and my mother was halfway around the world. My object of desire was in front of me every day, I tried to ask him directly, but he refused.”

“This kid's a monkey case.” He makes fun of Red Hood. “Really, you never stop surprising me. He fulfilled every teenager's dream.”

“You want to know the details? Well, yeah, Dick hit me just once. He slapped me, apologized immediately afterward, and never did it again, not without my consent. Do you know what I did? I ran into this girl's bedroom and slept with her, again. Every time we fought; I went to do it again. Why? Because I got turned on by Richard hitting me.” The young man pressed his index finger against Drake's chest, hitting him repeatedly. “And as you must be very interested, it was me who pressured Dick to change the nature of our relationship. How? I told him if he didn't sleep with me, he'd keep going to this girl. Are you upset because you didn't notice? I don't care and neither does Dick, nobody cares, don't feel so special.”

“Why would Dick accept in the first place?” Barbara has joined the witch burning. “He should have thought of you that way before, he should never have accepted your whims in the first place.”

“You're just angry because you crawled around for years and he ignored you.” Damian barks at him in annoyance. “You're a rebounding second fiddle.”

“Don't talk to me like that, you little bitch.” The woman answers by pointing at her opponent.

“I'll talk to you any way I want. You're old and ugly.”

“Damian this, I don't understand.” Tim insists.

“You're the second-best detective on the world, so figure it out, I'm out of here,” Robin speaks in anger, pushing Batgirl who stands in his way.

“No, you're not going anywhere. Damian, he abused you, brainwashed you, took advantage of you, your lack of love.” Says Drake, taking the teenager by the shoulders.

“Stop talking like you know everything,” Damian moves out of his grip. “You know nothing, and you don't need to know, it's my fucking problem and I don't want you sticking your nose in, you or anyone else. Leave us alone. Everything was fine before they found out. Now let me through or I'm gonna kill you.”

“Tim, stop bothering him. It's been too long,” Jason puts his hand on Damian's shoulder, pushes Timothy slowly out of the way. “If you kill Tim, Dick will be sad, we were just a little curious, but if you don't want to talk anymore it's okay. If you don't want to see us, I'll give you when the cave is empty to come. Now go home.”

Damian bites his lips, takes his belt and climbs the stairs hitting his feet hard against the floor.

“I'm out of here too. I won't be a part of this shit anymore. You and this guy.” Jason talks to the computer screen that now shows Batman and then points to Tim. “Are control freaks. No wonder your son doesn't trust you.”

Todd puts on his hood, then gets on his bike and leaves, Gordon and Drake look at each other and then at Batman.

“I don't believe what he said.” Tim comments.

“I do believe that, at first I thought he was taking a class or looking for people of his intellectual level, but if he had researched a little more...”

“None of us imagined that Damian would be interested in such matters. I always thought he was asexual.” Tim's got his shoulders up. “Is that what you wanted to know?”

Batman doesn't respond, he joins his fingers over his chin and then cuts off communication.

Robin goes into Dick's apartment, closes the window behind him and looks at his cell phone, no calls from Richard yet. He turns on the computer, leaving it on the counter, moves around the kitchen, checking the refrigerator, noting the missing food, cleans the floor, shakes the furniture, looks at the screen again. Still no sign of his lover, he waits for him for a couple more hours. He nibbles on some of the leftover food from noon, he is not really hungry, but he should eat.

Turn on the shower looking at the computer again, the Skype application stays open, it puts sound to your mobile to take it with you to the bath. The apartment is too big for one person, but unlike the mansion, he doesn't feel lonely. Dick's smell is everywhere, in his shampoo, his bath lotion, in his clothes, Damian has started washing his own clothes there to use the same fabric softener. Like the previous nights, Richard still hasn't contacted him, he gets out of the bathtub, digging into his partner's closet, grabs one of his shirts and then gets into bed.

The screen is still blank, no messages, no missed calls. It's almost 1 o'clock and he has to wake up at 6 o'clock to be on time for school in Metropolis, next year he's going to university so he'll apply to one in Blüdheaven so he can stay with Dick. He connects the computer to the electricity, turns up the volume on his mobile, and gets under the covers in the big bed.

At the first sound of an incoming call, do he jump to the defensive, rushing to answer on the computer that is still on. He presses the call button and finally sees his beloved on the other side of the screen, Dick has wet hair, a white towel hangs from his shoulders behind him, a transparent window shows the infinity of the galaxy. He's not wearing his suit or domino mask; he seems to be getting ready for bed.

“Honey I missed you so much, I had been very busy everything was very crazy also the Jetlag, I see 8 dawns every day, today I talked to Vic and he lent me this computer, it was a feat to make it work.” Dick talks fast and then laughs, Damian just woke up, he still feels a little dizzy from getting up so fast. He has messy hair, but he doesn't look as excited as his partner, the younger one looks at him with his worried green eyes. “You don't look very happy. Has something happened?”

“No, I just woke up. I'm also very happy to see you miss you so much.” The youngest one is trying to look cheerful, but Richard has always been able to see through his mask. “Things have been quiet. I'm in your apartment. I hope you don't mind me bringing Titus and Pennyworth.”

“Damian. Something happened, tell me what it was.” It's only Damian when he's very upset or very worried, the teen clenches his jaw, looks away from the screen.

“The others, I talked to them yesterday.” The youngest one confesses, it's barely past 5am, so his argument was the day before.

“I see,” Dick sounds quiet. “Jason can be a little annoying, but.”

“Jason took it very well.”

“What about the others?”

“Cassandra said she was fine and is even working with me in Blüdheaven just like Duke.”

“What about Tim, Babs, and Stephanie?”

“We haven't heard from Step.”

Damian, what happened to Tim and Barbara?” The young man bites his tongue, clenches his fists on the bed. “Damian, Damian, stop, you're hurting yourself. We talked about this.”

Dick screams, he can see the boy shaking with his anger, he sees some blood coming from his lips.

“Fuck Damian, I'm telling you to fucking stop! It's all right! It's going to be all right, calm down!” Batman who watches everything through the CCTV is intrigued by the scene. “I'm sorry. It's okay, honey, just breathe.”

Damian takes a long breath and then breaks down in tears. Batman looks at him in shock, is he crying? Damian's crying? The back of his head has seen him cry.

“Let it out, it's okay, it's okay.” Dick's voice is soft, sounding silky. “It's not good to hold back like that, it's okay darling, let it out.”

“They were assholes.” The young man is in tears, breathing heavily, and trying to speak. “They said horrible things about you.”

“We knew that would happen, just ignore it, you shouldn't make a big deal out of it.”

“They said you were a sick man, a bully. They kept insisting that I didn't know what was going on.” He can barely understand what he's saying because his voice breaks down from crying.

“I know that's not true and so do you, you'll have to accept it eventually.” His silky tone still lingers, reassuring the teenager with every word. “I'll be back in the afternoon.”

“You don't have to go back; I can handle it. They treated me like I was stupid, I'm sure my father orchestrated this whole thing.”

“Bruce wouldn't do something like that... You know how Tim is. Didn't you fight whit him?”

“Jason stopped us.”

“That's an okay sweetheart. I'm very proud of how you've come through it.” Damian's breathing is calmer, he's wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “You've been very strong, as soon as I get back, I'll talk to them. It's going to be all right.”

 **“I'm not familiar with this new soap opera,”** Barry speaks behind Bruce. “I came to see if you wanted pizza, but I see the mania for spying on your allies hasn't gone away yet. It's your kids, isn't it? Nightwing and Robin? What about them? They stole a Batmobile and you want to know whose idea it was?”

“You say you're in Blüdheaven?” Dick speaks, Damian nods in response. “Sweetheart you don't have to stay there, it's too far from the school you lose a lot of time in traffic, besides.”

“I don't want to go to the safe house or go back to the mansion, being here makes me feel like you're close.” Damian answers, Barry raises his eyebrows with curiosity.

“I don't think it's a good idea to spy on your teenage son when he's talking to his boyfriend, what if they start taking their clothes off?” Says the Flash.

“Don't you see how wrong this is?” asks Batman angrily.

“Yes, I think it's very wrong for you not to let your children have privacy. Nightwing, Dick's a good guy, he'll be an amazing member of the Justice League. That Robin, I thought he was a dwarf or something, he talked like an old man even if he looked small. If you mean that their relationship is wrong, in my opinion, I'll give you that who is wrong is you.” Allen points at him with a smile and then lifts his shoulders.

“Am I wrong? For wanting to take care of my son.”

“Of what? Of love? Just because you're afraid to love doesn't mean everyone else does?”

“Nightwing's too old for Robin.”

“I'd say Robin's too grown-up for Nightwing. I've seen them both and that Robin is pretty scary, plus he uses words that most people don't understand, he's just as serious or more serious than you are. But you know that you're upset about something else. What is it?”

“I'm not upset.”

“You're frowning more than usual, I'm not as stupid as you think, plus I heard the whole conversation.” Barry laughs. “I know they apparently kept it from you. I'm sure you're angry because you didn't find out sooner, I mean, you spy on all of us, you know even the perfume we use. You're just being childish Bruce; you look like a kid whose friends didn't invite him to play. Stop acting like a child and act more like a parent.”

“Am I the bad guy then?”

“Don't put words in my mouth, I called you a child. You're the best detective in the world, you've been living with these kids for years, years, I only had to see them for 10 minutes to know that they complement each other in an incredible way. But I think you're as blind as a bat.” Allen points to the screen. “That boy who always seemed as calm and indifferent as you, cried, opened up, told his problems, found a solution, and now talks affectionately with his partner. You never do that; well you don't have a partner.”

Bruce looks at his son smiling at the screen, picking up his cat. Wave his hands, telling his stories of the patrol. Finally sounds like a 17-year-old boy, sees him planning future dates with Dick. Batman has never seen him smile like that, Robin shines on the other side of the screen, radiating warmth and happiness, Richard does it too, he covers his mouth with his palm hiding a chuckle because of what the youngest told him, Nightwing also tells his experiences and Damian hears him attentive, genuinely interested, asking questions about what the other one says.

Allen was right, they did each other a lot of good when they were together. Batman looks at the sprinter who stands beside him with his arms crossed, as if waiting for the answer from Bruce, the leader of the league, to frown even more and finally turn off the computer.

“Wait, wait, wait. Batman taking advice from his old friend the Flash? Is it April Fool's Day? I think I should take a picture.”

“Because you said something reasonable **once** doesn't mean you always do.” Bruce is excused. “I'm going back to earth, I'm not interested in the pizza, but you can pay for it with league funds.”

“Great, I should be a family counselor by profession. I'll use your case to promote myself. _Barry Allen, counselor. Settle Bruce Wayne's family issues.”_

“Don't get your hopes up, Barry, that was just one of _many_ problems,” Bruce says to leave the control room.

“I have to tell someone about this.” Ends the Flash with emotion.

“Then Duke's armor came off, and I didn't notice. He fell in the middle of a chase with some thieves, Cassie helped him while I caught them.”

“What time is it on earth? I'm not stealing your sleep?”

“You always keep me awake.”

“Sounds to me like someone's very romantic today.”

“I miss you.” Says the younger one quietly.

“I miss you too darling, just a few more days.”

“The only advantage will be that in a few years you can train me when I apply to join.

“I really think you kicked our asses on the first day, but I'll try to keep getting better, so it takes you at least two days to beat me.” Grayson laughed. Damian laughed, too.

“I have to get ready for school,” Robin confesses.

“Wait. What time is it?”

“Six in the morning.”

“Go to the house in Metropolis.”

“I don't want to. I asked Alfred for the helicopter, but this building doesn't have a helipad.”

“I'll move to one that has it.”

“You don't have to worry, I'm already looking for a new apartment, I'll come live with you next year so we need a house with a yard for Titus and Pennyworth to play in, we can build a choir for the batcow and for Jerry.”

“I see you've already planned it.”

“And it has to be near my college, I have three possible options, we'll visit them when you get back.” Dick raises his left hand, showing his back.

“I still don't see a ring on my hand, or invite me in for coffee at least.” The teen's face turns red.

“I'll go buy them later. Do you want them to be gold or silver?”

“You don't have to, honey. We can't even get married yet. We'll go see the houses when I get back, I promise.”

“They don't have to be married; I'll buy some engagement ones.”

“Not Damian.

“I think silver would go better with us, but I like white gold better. I'll ask them to have a sapphire and an emerald.”

“Damian.”

“I saw a jewelry store on my way to Metropolis, I think they could customize them if I talk to them.”

“Damian.”

“See you tomorrow, I have to go now or I'll be late.”

“Darling, you don't have to buy anything, okay. Damian? I'll call you tonight. Don't buy anything.” The screen goes blank again, indicating the call is over. He just stops listening to it. Dick drops onto the couch, he doesn't know it at the time, but he's really committed.

The young student returns to his beloved's apartment in the afternoon. He pushes the key in the lock and enters carrying his backpack, the bags of supplies for the next few days, as well as the rings he bought in Metropolis. In the living room, with Titus close by, his father is reading a book, one that Damian left halfway on the new coffee table.

“I was waiting for you.” The man speaks without taking his eyes off the manuscript.

“Why are you here?” Damian asks defensively.

“I'm not here to scold you.” He says hoping that will make his son listen to him. “These last few days I've been thinking about your relationship with Dick.”

“I'm not gonna broke with him, no matter what you say or do.”

“I know, I wasn't going to ask you to do that.” Bruce puts the book down and looks at his son. “I know. I just want to tell you that I'm proud of you, Damian.”

“Why?”

“Because they managed to hide something like this for many years. I'm not reproaching you; I'm saying they were able to fool the two best detectives in the world. That means they outdid their teacher, they both worked as a team and the most important part, I am proud that you have learned to love and have a stable relationship. That's something I've never been able to do.” Bruce looks at his own palms on his lap. “I'm very happy for you, son, for you guys. Dick helped you, but you're helping him too. I totally approve, but you still have to stay professional at work.”

“Father... Really?” Damian sounds incredulous, drops his bags on the floor, and runs off hugging his father. “Thank you.”

“You don't have to thank me; it was the right thing to do when I found out.” Bruce reciprocates the hug; Damian doesn't get hugged very often and neither does Batman himself. “As a token, I'll pay half of what you spent on those engagement rings.”

“How do you know about the rings?”

“Batman, the best detective in the world. Also, your mother called me to ask what you bought for that amount of money.”

“Don't tell Dick.”

“What?”

“The price of the jewels, he won't accept them if I tell him.”

“I won't, I promise.”

**…**

“Inspector Grayson, you are married?” Ask one of the junior officers.

“I'm engaged to be married next year,” responds Dick.

“He's been engaged for five years. I don't think the boy really wants to get married.” He's mocking another office.

“I'm waiting for Dami to finish college, it's not five years, it's three.” Grayson pouts.

“Dami?” Ask the first cop.

“Dick doesn't usually brag about it, and since you're new, you didn't see it at the time.” The commissioner begins to speak. “Dick is engaged to none other than Bruce Wayne's son.”

“Bruce Wayne? **The** Bruce Wayne, the business tycoon.” Speaks the unbelieving man.

“He bought a house, a car, a dog, and he didn't buy the town because the mayor wouldn't allow it. I think marriage is a mere formality because you've been living with the boy for so long, haven't you, Grayson?” His boss is still talking.

“He moved in with me when he started college, you'll have the pleasure of meeting him one of these days.”

“He often comes to take Dick away during lunch.” The old man laughs a little. “Keep at least four feet between you and Dick when you meet him. If you get too close, he might bite you.”

“It's not going to bite you.” Dick laughs. “He'll just give you a dirty look, but he's a good guy.”

“Are you going to invite us to the wedding? To start thinking about a gift.” The new officer speaks.

“Of course, you don't have to bring a gift. It's fine just as long as they go.”

“Dick, Damian's here.” Calls the woman who's acting as your secretary. “Huh? He's waiting for you at the reception.”

“Speaking of the devil.” The commissioner is mocking.

“See you guys.” Richard takes his jacket to leave the desk. He crosses the room getting dressed to go out to the reception, where the young man is waiting for him.

“You didn't tell me you were coming.” Comments Dick.

“My teacher didn't arrive, so I came looking for you.” Damian bends over to kiss him.

“At what point did you grow so big?” Dick takes his hand, raising his face a little so that he can kiss him too.

“The moment you stopped; I think I'll grow even more.” The young man's a few inches bigger than Richard.

“At my age, the only thing I can grow up with is mania.” Comments the Inspector walking out of the station, to get into the car. Damian takes the driver's seat.

“Where are we going for lunch this time?”

“I'll let you choose, it's an excellent opportunity. Don't waste it.”

“I want 8th Avenue Thai food.”

“Eighth Avenue it is.” Dick leans over the seat and kisses his partner's cheek.

“I love you.” The young’s face gets slightly red. “Darling it's been almost 10 years; you still blush when I say I love you.”

“Shut up Grayson, I can't control it, okay.” The young man squeezes the wheel in his hands, pouts, and without taking his eyes off the road he replies. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I invite you to read my other works. Please check it, Maybe you'll like some of them <3


End file.
